


The Shower

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another battle between good vs wicked the WWOW was disarmed for now so Killian and Emma head home dirty and on an adrenaline high after the hard fought battle. So what happens when Killian decides to take a shower and Emma decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

She fumbled with the lock as they got home exhausted dirty and sore from their latest encounter with Zelena. Luckily, all of them had come out of this one unscathed. They were sweating and breathing heavy. Henry had wanted to spend time with Regina considering she was the one who almost got hit from a fireball. Though they didn’t know who it came from.  
Emma scowled as she looked at her wrinkled ripped clothes she was fairly clean but Killian oooh he was the worse of them. His was sweating so bad you could see it trickle down his face. She finally got the door open and sighed. “Home sweet home. Now since we survived I say a shower and a drink is in order.”

“Aye, lass I would have to concur. You may go first if you wish.” Killian always the gentleman offered. She met his eyes and shook her head. “I love you but you should go first. Cause I can smell the adrenaline rolling off you.” 

He scoffed and retorted. “That is just my manly essence Love.”

“Seriously.” She glared at him and practically pushed him to the bathroom. He paused and turned around winking “You know Love I could always use some help getting the more hard to reach areas.”

“Nice try. You go. I’ll wait and get us drinks.”

He pouted and said “Fine but next time.” He stalked into the bathroom like a sad little toddler unknown to him that she was smiling mischeviously behind his back. She waited for the shower to start and chewing on her bottom lip. She was really going to do this really going to surprise him. She stripped out of her dirty beyond saving t-shirt and jeans. Smiled at herself when she heard him humming in the shower, like he did sometimes. Emma smiled to herself as she opened the bathroom door slowly and quietly. Her arousal was pooling between her thighs. The shower curtain was sheer and she could see his glorious naked form standing under the droplets of water the steam rising around her. She paused for just a moment drinking in his glorious form. He had the body of an Adonis. No matter how many times she had seen it she was still in awe. His dark rough chest hair slick with the water making her lick her lips. She could taste him already, taste his skin taste his essence. 

She was absorbing the scene of his perfect ass she could see the Swan tattoo on the back of his shoulder. He was unaware of her still when she saw his hand drifting down his body, his eyes closed and his mouth open. She had to grab onto the towel rack to steady herself. She loved that look on his face. She watched as his hand continued downwards he was moaning and he couldn’t stop himself as he reached the apex of his thighs and brushed against his length. She watched as he didn’t pull it away instead he teased the tip with his fingers and leaned back against the wall. Emma watched as he began to stroke. She’d never seen him do this before and she was entranced. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. As she was watching her fingers drifted along her body on their own accord. She was on fire and she needed to be sated. She brushed her fingers against her erect nipples sighing a bit. She couldn’t stand this anymore he was still unaware of her watching him and she was melting. The moisture was pooling between her thighs. She walked over to the bathtub and pulled the curtain aside. She stepped inside.

He stopped his ministrations and just stared. “Well hello love. Did you enjoy what you were seeing?” He purred. Her knees almost buckling at the tone of his voice she placed her hands on his chest to keep from collapsing. He stopped stroking and reached out to her. His slick body pressing her against the wall their lips met. Their teeth and tongues were fighting for dominance. She whispered against his lips “You looked like you needed help after all.”  
“I will always accept help from you darling.” He purred against her lips again. That was her undoing her hands explored the contours of his body memorizing every little crevice. 

She felt the muscles of his chest and back ripple under her touch. Her right hand teased his navel as her left hand tugged at his hair pulling him closer their tongues mating. She smiled and whispered into his kiss “Now where were we.” Her fingers teased his tip moist with pre cum she felt him shudder and growl into her mouth. His lips left hers and traveled along her jaw line. His tongue tasting her heated skin as his lips reached their destination the spot just below her earlobe. The spot he knew was her weak spot she collapsed against the tiled wall as his lips set her on fire. She let her fingers trace the length of him his shaft slick with water. He bit her neck gently as his body melted into her touch. She smiled as her lips found his collarbone and tasted the salt of his skin. Her tiny fist wrapping around him pumping him slowly at first. She felt his cock tense under her touch. Grinning at his reaction to her she stroked him faster squeezing gently as her finger traced his wet slit. His hips rocked into her hand causing her to pump harder. She could feel his length tensing and pulsating. Knowing he was already on the edge. 

“Fuck Emma. You keep doing that it will be over before I feel you wrapped around me.” She moaned as she felt his fingers tracing the mounds of her breasts. His erect nipples causing friction against hers. His thumb and forefinger tracing the crevice between her breasts finally wrapping around her nipple and tugging. She squealed as her teeth bit down on his skin harder the weight of his body pressing her hard against the wall. She thought she would erupt until his fingers found the slick curls between her thighs his finger teasing the swollen nub of her arousal between her slick folds. She keened and lifted her leg around his waist drawing him closer. She felt his hardened tip teasing the throbbing bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her hand still squeezing him hungrily.

“Fuck Killian….oooh fuck.” She screamed against his throat. Her head resting against the wall her eyes closed as he entered her with one finger then another. “OMG…ooooh fuckkkk….”

He smiled seductively at her and whispered against her skin as his lips found her throbbing nipples and sucked. “Gladly.”  
He grabbed her other leg and wrapped both of them around his waist lifting her up and locking her legs around his waist. The long forgotten shower coursing down their bodies. His lips found hers again as he pushed her hand away from his length and replaced his fingers with his shaft. 

Her legs locking around his waist her head slamming against the wall. Her heels locking around his ass as his tip teased her slowly. She lost herself in the feeling of his length teasing her dripping folds. “MMMMMM always so wet for me my Swan. Always.” He whispered before he pulled back and thrust hard into her. She keened as his length filled her to the tilt filled her completely. Her body shuddering as she felt him buried deep within her rubbing along her inner walls. He paused and let her adjust to his size and the feeling of him inside her. His hips circling against hers teasing her a little. 

Her inner walls wrapping around him and absorbing all of him. Her toes curling as he started moving slowly at first then faster. Thrusting harder with each stroke. She felt him pulsating inside her as she moved her hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies joining and melting into each other Emma felt the base of his cock teasing her clit and she screamed. He was buried all the way to her core. She was lost in the feel of him the sounds of their bodies joining and their moans of pleasure surrounding them. She dug her nails into his back sure she was leaving marks. Her heels digging into his ass as he pulled out and thrust back into her. Her body was melting even further each time. 

“oooh my fucking gawd killian….fuckkkkkk….yesssss.”

He growled at his name dripping from her lips as he impaled her his fingers digging into her hips as he slammed harder into her. She could feel his body tensing knowing he was on the verge. She knew that he could feel how close she was as her heat milked him. 

“Fuckkk….Emma…I’m going to come. Fuckkkkkkkkk….” He growled against her breast. That was the last straw for her body tensed and shattered. Her release coating him coating them. She screamed his name as her body came undone over and over again. She heard his breath hitch and felt him expand inside her. He moaned her name so loud as he came undone. She felt him coating her walls with his seed. Their juices mixing as they rode the aftershocks out together. Her body was on fire as they came together one last time before collapsing against each other. Her legs felt like jello as his softening member pulled out. He held her tight against him looking into her eyes and kissing her hungrily one last time as he reached around her and turned off the shower. Their tongues dancing as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed laying her down softly. His lips tasting hers again as he whispered. “Now that is what I call releasing the tension of the day. We need to do that more often.” 

She wrapped her arms around him and they lay their basking in the afterglow for a moment before she spoke. “I would have to agree with you on that one Captain. “

FIN


End file.
